Frágil
by Deidara188Lestrange
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron su historia en la secundaria y por cosas del destino, esta historia acabó. Ahora 5 años despues, se vuelven a encontrar, pero Sakura tiene algo de Sasuke, algo frágil que no está dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Si así fuera, Gaara sería protagonista xD**

* * *

_- Eres molesta…_

La chica abrió los ojos y solo pudo observar el techo de la habitación. Perezosamente se levantó y caminó hasta el baño para mojarse un poco la cara. Agotada, vuelve a la comodidad y abrigo de las mantas para quedarse mirando al pequeño bulto que se acurruca a un lado, buscando protección y calor.

- Genial – suspira cansada- Son las 4:30 de la madrugada y he vuelto a soñar con _él_- Estirando un brazo, atrajo a la pequeña masa que descansaba a un lado de la cama. La abrazó más contra sí y besó cariñosamente su cabeza para volver a los brazos de Morfeo, le esperaba un largo día, si es que no se arrepentía, a última hora, de sus planes.

***o***

7:30 de la mañana y Sakura no entiende como se pudo atrasar de esa forma si cuando apagó el reloj despertador eran apenas las 6:15, cerró sus ojos y a los segundos tenía una masa que saltaba de un lado a otro en la cama, despertándola finalmente de su letargo solo para mirar, horrorizada, que el tiempo había avanzado en cámara rápida y eran las 7:25 de la mañana.  
Corriendo de un lado a otro, terminando de arreglarse, de servir el desayuno y arrojar la ropa sucia hecha un ovillo en quien sabe donde, tomó las llaves del apartamento y las del auto y salió del lugar seguida de una pequeña de apenas 5 años que la miraba divertida.

Subieron al auto y una vez se hubo asegurado que la niña estuviera bien segura en la silla para niños en el asiento trasero partió rumbo a su destino, dando gracias a un dios en el que no cree por haberle dado todos los semáforos en verde.

***o***

-8:15, le dije que el horario de entrada era a las 8:15 – hablaba una mujer de busto exuberante y largo cabello rubio a una asistente que por temor a aumentar la ira de su superior solo asentía una y otra vez – son las 8:25, cuando Sakura ponga un pie en esta oficina se las verá conmigo…

- Ya vine, lamento el retraso…- "saludó" con dificultad la muchacha de rosado cabello, poniendo siempre delante de ella a la pequeña niña.

- Como osas llegar a esta…- se cortó la mujer al ver a la niña. Sonriendo abrió sus brazos y esperó a que la pequeña corriera hacia ella para abrazarla- ¿Cómo ha estado esta pequeña, Sakura?

La pelirosa sonrió con suficiencia, siempre había sabido como calmar la ira de su tía, a pesar de que las collejas de Tsunade eran bastante conocidas por mucha gente.

-Bien, ya sabes. Jugueteando por aquí, haciendo maldades por allá y aprendiendo gestos de su tía Ino- suspiró con una sonrisa- estoy nerviosa…-soltó en un susurro. Tsunade simplemente la observó y le envió una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Estará bien, Akari* es una muchachita muy inteligente y por lo que sé, sacó el carácter de su madre, así que no hay que temer porque puedan pasarla a llevar – habló alegremente la rubia, acompañando sus palabras siempre por el lenguaje de señas- Ahora tu ve tranquila a tu trabajo en este hospital y yo me encargo de llevar a Akari al piso donde adaptamos la escuela para los niños.

Sakura agradeció a su tía con un largo abrazo y luego se despidió de su hija, su tesoro, su luz* para dirigirse a su puesto como enfermera en el hospital central. Si bien en un principio había rechazado la oferta de trabajo de su tía, terminó accediendo gracias a la insistencia de esta y a la gran idea de crear, en uno de los pisos, una pequeña escuela para los niños que se atendían en ese recinto, ya que algunos llegaban a pasar toda su vida postrados en las camillas.

***o***

Todo el día, a cada hora llegaban pacientes nuevos y Sakura estuvo, a cada momento, corriendo de un lado a otro revisando distintos traumatismos que no le dio tiempo de ir a visitar a su hija. Pero aun así, estuvo tranquila, sabía que la pequeña estaba en buenas manos. Su mejor amiga era una de las enfermeras encargadas de enseñarles a los niños y Sakura estaba completamente segura de que si surgía algún inconveniente ella no dudaría en dárselo a conocer.

- Que agotado es todo esto.- soltó mientras recuperaba su aliento- ¿todos los días es lo mismo?- le preguntó a una chica que, al igual que ella, intentaba recuperar un poco de oxigeno.

- Di-digamos que más o …más o menos- contestó sonriendo. Sakura la observó un momento analizando si su dificultad para expresarse era a causa del ajetreo o de un gran problema de personalidad. Optó por lo segundo una vez que terminó su análisis. La chica era guapa, no cabe duda. De hermosos ojos perla y larga cabellera negro azulada que llevaba sujeta en una cola alta, facciones finas y tez pálida adornada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Era quizá un poco más baja que ella, por cm.

- Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto…

- Hinata Hyuga- completó la muchacha una vez tomo el suficiente aire para no tartamudear- te manejaste bi-bien en todo lo que hicis-te. Si no me informaban que eras nue- nueva, no me lo creo –terminó de hablar sonriendo. Sakura le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron hablando de distintas cosas mientras esperaban a que pasaran los 5 minutos para terminar su turno en el hospital.

***o***

La pelirosa observaba, con una sonrisa en la cara, como su pequeña jugaba con una niña y se veía completamente feliz. Si bien, en un principio le aterraba la idea de dejar a su hija en ese lugar por la tonta razón de que la pequeña nació casi sorda y debían comunicarse con ella a través de leguaje de señas, no estaba segura de si, su pequeña Akari podría adaptarse bien a su entorno. ¡Que tonta fue!. La pequeña, al sentirse observada alzó la vista y, sonriendo, corrió donde su madre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Te dije que no sería un problema- soltó con burla una chica rubia, vestida con un delantal de enfermara con distintos diseños de animalitos- aquí existen varios niños sordo-mudos con los que Akari puede jugar sin sentirse una completa extraña.

- Gracias, Ino- sonrió a su amiga. A esa rubia cerda la conocía desde que tenía memoria. Fueron juntas al jardín de infante, luego en primaria y secundaria. Ino Yamanaka fue la primera persona en enterarse del nombre del amor de su vida, fue la primera en sermonearla y darle un "te lo dije" cuando el la dejó por una cualquiera, fue la primera en decirle "no vuelvas a caer en su trampa" cuando el muchacho quiso conquistarla de nuevo, también fue la primera en intentar dejar estéril al chico que había echo sufrir a su amiga, su hermana. Y fue la primea en saber que Sakura Haruno estaba embarazada. Fue la primera en darle una cachetada por su estúpido descuido, pero fue la ultima en decirle que se olvidara de su gran amor, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Aun no entiendo porque nunca le dijiste que estabas preñada.

- Embarazada, Cerda. Preñadas quedan los animales. Trabajas en un hospital y no sabes la diferencia – se mofó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. La rubia la observó, siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya y desviaba el tema de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Akari, ¿por qué no le muestras a tu mami lo que te enseño tu querida madrina? – le habló a la pequeña, gesticulando con las manos. La niña rió, miró a su madre y haciendo un perfecto cero con los deditos de una mano, paso por el centro un dedo de la otra mano. Ino estalló en carcajadas mientras Sakura se ponía roja de cólera.

- Cerda, no le enseñes obscenidades a mi hija – amenazó, avivando las risas de su amiga.

- No lo pude evitar jajaja- se excuso tomándose el estómago- es idéntica a ti, tus mismo ojos, tu misma sonrisa, menos el pelo, que lo heredo del padre, claro está y gracias a los dioses que no heredo tu frente- soltó finalmente corriendo por un pasillo mientras era perseguida por una Sakura hecha una furia.

*ooooooooo*  
*ooooooooo*

*ooooooooo*

- Ne, Sasuke…dime una vez mas el por qué estamos aquí – preguntó un rubio que apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y ponía cara somnolienta. Su compañero lo observó con fastidio, cansado de estar en la misma habitación con un inútil como el.

- Porque somos los lideres de la empresa y en pocos minutos comenzará la reunión con los accionistas, Usuratonkachi – luego de mas de 10 años de amistad con ese idiota, Sasuke continuaba preguntándose como es que eran amigos.

- Teme – se enojó el rubio, dispuesto a darle una tunda al moreno justo cuando los accionistas hacían ingreso a la sala de juntas.

***o***

- Teme…

- Hmp…

- ¿Por qué perdiste contracto con Sakura-chan?- cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, Naruto preguntaba sobre la pelirosa y como fue que la relación que había tenido con Sasuke se había roto.

- No te importa- terminó tajante el azabache. Hablar sobre la pelirosa para el era un tema tabú. Perdió todo contacto con la muchacha luego de salir de la secundaria, a los 18 y de eso ya van 5 años que ninguno sabe nada de ella. Si bien, en un principio la buscó para explicarle muchas cosas y el también obtener otras explicaciones, es como si a la chica se la tragara la tierra.

- Teme…

- Hmp…

- ¿Por qué la engañaste por esa zanahoria?

Ya harto, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida- Porque estaba caliente- le soltó apretando la mandíbula- apresúrate o no te llevaré- salió de la cafetería, seguido por un rubio que pagó la cuenta y se echó a correr tras su amigo.

- Teme…

- Hmp…

- Le dije a Hinata-chan que pasaríamos por ella.- saltó con su habitual tono chillón y alegre mientras el Uchiha apretaba el manubrio. Quizá por fuera pareciera un ser frio y arrogante, pero en realidad se alegraba porque su amigo tuviera alguien que lo cuidara y lo quisiera. Veinte minutos después llegaron al Hospital Central, lugar donde trabajaba la novia de su amigo y la cual, ya los estaba esperando fuera del lugar. Apenas Sasuke aparcó el coche, la muchacha se arrimó dentro, ya comenzaba el invierno y el frio te calaba hasta lo huesos.

- Hola Na-Naruto- susurró, besando avergonzada a su chico- Hola Sasuke.

- Hola Hinata-chan

-Hmp

***o***

Los tres jóvenes entraron al edificio donde vivían, esperando a que la puerta del ascensor se abriera. Una vez dentro, Sasuke presionó el número 20 para luego ser empujado por Naruto, que presionó todos y cada uno de los 19 botones antes del número 20.

-Maldita la hora en que elegimos el piso 20- soltó con fastidio el Uchiha mientras se detenían en el piso 2. Hinata solo rio, sería un largo viaje en ascensor.

Luego de 10 minutos llegaron por fin al piso correcto. Hinata fue la primera en entrar al apartamento y se dirigió directamente a encender la calefacción, para luego ir a la cocina y preparar la cena.

-Teme…

-Hmp…

-Quiero jugar Killer Instinc- soltó el hiperactivo rubio instalando la consola de videojuegos, cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya tenía el comando para ser el primero en jugar y lo miraba sonriéndole arrogante.

Tras una ardua batalla lograron vencer al último de los contrincantes, celebrando cada uno a su manera. Naruto alegando que Sasuke nunca perdía y el moreno defendiéndose con un simple "perdedor".

-La cena está lista, pa-pasen a comer- habló la dulce voz de la única muchacha de la casa. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar y comieron en silencio hasta que Naruto interrumpió la amena cena.

- Mañana quiero comer ramen, Hinata-chan

- Pues, tendremos que ir a hacer la compra, porque nuestra alacena ya esta casi vacía.

- Ok, iremos mañana los tres y ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo, Hinata-chan?

- Ehm, pues…pues, bien. Na-Naruto-kun. Bastante ajetreado debo decir, pero llegó una nueva chica- contó la muchacha mientras Naruto tragaba cual marabunta y Sasuke solo escuchaba- por lo que escuché, es la sobrina de mi jefa, Tsunade…

- Hmp…patético. Que te den un trabajo solo por tener contactos- soltó arrogante el Uchiha

- Pues…pues al parecer ella no quería aceptar ese trabajo, pero no se muy bien la razón…la verdad es que Sakura se ve muy buena persona y…

- ¿Qué dijiste?-la cortó nuevamente el Uchiha

- Que Sakura ser ve muy buena persona…

- Teme, hay mil Sakuras en el mundo…-Naruto frenó el hilo de los pensamientos de su amigo, el fue testigo de sus sufrimiento, pero como el mismo Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho, perdió a Sakura –chan por una calentura.

- Tienes razón, Usuratonkachi.

- No tengo idea…de lo que hablan, pero Sakura Haruno es una gran enfermera.

Naruto se atoró con la comida y observó a su amigo. Sasuke simplemente se quedó estático, apretando las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos…._Al fin…al fin había encontrado a Sakura Haruno._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, sería xDDDDD Se me ocurrió viendo la huérfana**

**Si no les gustas, están autorizados a tirarme tomates en la cara :B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, el segundo capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y sí, se me ocurrió un fanfic humor/romance viendo la huérfana xD**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío u.u**

**Cursiva pensamientos o sueños o recuerdos :B xD**

* * *

Sasuke observó a la única chica del lugar mientras maquinaba su plan, de alguna manera tenía que hacer algo para ver a la Haruno, pero sin que el dobe se enterase de nada, de lo contrario lo detendría alegando no sé que cosa de hacerle daño nuevamente a Sakura-chan.

Luego de la cena cada cual se fue a su habitación y se dejaron vencer por Morfeo, el cual parece que les dio una gran paliza a cada uno ya que apenas sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas, los tres cayeron en un profundo sueño.

***o***

11 de la mañana y el frío de ese día parece que sería insoportable, tuvieron que ponerse todo lo que encontraron para no acabar en cama con un resfrío de los mil demonios.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿quieres parar?- soltó un muy irritado Sasuke

- Pero Teme, tengo que entrar en calor o sino moriré y mi querida Hinata no podrá soportarlo.- excusó mientras saltaba en un pie de un lado a otro.

- ¡Detente!-

- ¿Puedo llevar el carro?- pidió el rubio como ultimo recurso para no aburrirse

- No

- Hinata-chan, el teme no me quiere prestar el carro….- derrotado, vio como su novia se dirigía al pasillo de los comestibles.

***o***

Increible, finalmente Ino se había salido con la suya y le había sacado las llaves del auto para ella misma hacer las comparas del supermercado. Irritada, se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. La cerda estaría llegando de hacer las compras a eso de las 13:30 de la tarde. Tranquilamente se dedicó a preparar raviolis con salsa blanca y un poco de ensalada. En eso estaba cuando sintió como algo caía en una de las habitaciones del departamento.

Con el corazón en un puño fue directamente hasta donde creyó haber escuchado el golpe y se encontró a Akari, de pie en medio de la estancia y un jarrón destrozado a su alrededor.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir cualquier cosa la pequeña gesticulo con manos y labios una disculpa.

- Perdón…

- Perdón ¿por qué? – preguntó la pelirosa caminando hacia la pequeña para alejarla de los resto del jarrón.

- Perdón por ser una mala hija…- terminó la pequeña bajando la cabeza mientras formaba un puchero. Enternecida, Sakura la abrazó y se la llevó hacia el baño. Allí la sentó a un lado del lavabo y le mojó el cabello para peinarla un poco.

- No eres una mala hija, solo eres una pequeña muy traviesa que me quiere sacar canas verdes- braceo para luego besar la frente de su pequeña- ve a jugar y no te acerques a los restos del jarrón.

***o***

Llegó al recinto donde haría las compras para Sakura y comenzó con el arduo trabajo de estacionar el auto, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese instante otro coche intentaba salir, sin poder evitarlo, el lujoso BMW le dio un "leve" topón con la punta a un costado del Audi de Sakura

- Mi auto – Sasuke se bajó y observar el parachoques del carro para luego dirigirse a una rubia que acababa de bajar del cacharro causante del choque.- chocaste mi auto.

- Yo choqué…tu fuiste el que avanzó echo un bólido y arremetió contra mi pobre carro- sí, se había sorprendido de verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en como decirle a Sakura que un inútil, que resultó finalmente ser su ex, había chocado su auto.

- Sasuke, solo fue un rayoncito…- intercedió su rubio amigo.

- Rompió todo el parachoque.

- De bien mala calidad tu parachoque…porque no paró el choque...- rió la Yamanaka

- Hmp…creí que luego de la secundaria al fin me libraría de personas como tu, Yamanaka

- Uchiha, no te creas el centro del universo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no Ino- saludó alegremente el rubio. Ino lo observó para luego sonreír y saludarlo amenamente.

- Ino, ho-hola..

- Hinata…¿conoces a estos dos animales?- preguntó, avergonzando a la pequeña, que solo bajó la cabeza y respondió muy bajito.

- Vivo con ellos, Na-Naruto es mi novio y Sasuke un amigo

- Wauw, el mundo su que es un pañuelo. Bueno, linda charla pero yo ya me iba- girándose rápidamente la Yamanaka se dispuso a huir, pero la voz del heredero Uchiha la detuvo.

- Alguien pagará por los daños de mi auto…

- Rayos …

***o***

Sakura terminaba de arreglar la mesa para poder almorzar apenas Ino pusiera un pie sobre el departamento cuando. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y haciendo uso de todas las tácticas de espionaje ninja que había visto en las películas, llegó hasta el aparato sin tropezar con el mar de juguetes que habían esparcidos por toda la sala..

- Diga.

- Sakura…linda

- ¿qué hiciste ahora, Ino?

- Ehm, digamos que tu auto tuvo un pequeño percance…-nada. Ino Yamanaka dejo de escuchar sonido desde el otro lado del teléfono. Tragando grueso se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el auto. A los minutos aparecieron de figuras, una caminando a grandes zancadas hacia donde ella esta y la otra, mas pequeña, tenia que correr para alcanzar a su madre.

- No mi auto…- soltó con ojos llorosos la pelirosa

- Sakura, fue un accidente, un idiota no se fijo que estaba estacionando el auto y lo choque..digo, me chocó- terminó nerviosa viendo como su amiga le hacía cariño a la parte dañada del auto.

- Ino, mi seguro no cubre dolores menstruales- soltó con sarcasmo revisando cuanto daño tenia su querido carro.

- Pues diles que me dio un ataque y ya. Y yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- soltó sarcástica

- Ino Yamanaka, será mejor que subas en este instante y cuando yo llegue al departamento quiero ver los platos servidos.- Como por arte de magia, la rubia desapareció del estacionamiento rumbo al piso 12. Sakura bufó y miró a su hija, que la observaba interrogante.

- Problemas de la cabeza, tu tía esta loca.- la pequeña rió y estiró sus bracitos para que su madre la alzara. Sakura emprendió camino de vuelta la comodidad de su hogar, sin poder evitar dar vuelta la vista y observar a su pobre segundo hijo.

Subió al ascensor pensando en una venganza muy lentamente dolorosa para Ino, quizá un día la arrollara con el carro 3 veces y luego arrojara el cuerpo por un barranco o a una zanja o fosa común del cementerio o simplemente la tiraría al mar. Barajando esas posibilidades se sorprendió al ver la mesa con tres platos servidos, la sala, donde antes estaban los juguetes de Akari estaba ordenada y limpia. ¿Qué acaso era un sayayin fase 4 cuando se enojaba?

- Ahora Ino, quieres explicarme porque mi auto tiene ese topón?- pidió una vez se sentaron a comer. Su rubia amiga la observó pensando en como empezar a relatar la historia y como le diría que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido volver a aparecer en sus vidas.

- Bueno…-comenzó a relatar, omitiendo algunas cosas. Si Sakura y el Uchiha tenían que encontrarse algún día, lo harían, pero ella no diría nada de su encuentro en el supermercado.

- ¿Y te hizo pagar por el choque? – Ino asintió- ¿Qué nos dice esto, Ino?

- Que tengo que mirar para ambos lados antes de estacionarme.

- No.

- Ehm, entonces…que tengo que dejar que los demás autos pasen primero.

- No, nos dice que NUNCA mas volveré a prestarte MI auto- terminó la pelirosa con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo reír a su hija que se ganó la mirada de Ino.

- Estas en mi lista negra, Enana…

***o***

Naruto y Hinata observaban a Sasuke mientras este preparaba la comida. Desde que habían vuelto de las compras solo habían escuchado como el moreno refunfuñaba y ahora, parecía imaginarse matando a alguien porque cortaba los vegetales con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando la marca del cuchillo en la encimera.

-Ehm…Te-Teme…

-Hmp…

- Creo- creo que esa cebolla ya sufrió suficiente…- soltó el rubio bajando la voz a cada palabra.

- Sal de mi vista…- Naruto tomó la mano de su novia y salieron de allí.

- Naruto-kun…

- Hinata-chan, soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla- terminó dando un suspiro y recostándose en el sofá. Luego de unos minutos Sasuke los llamó a pasar a la mesa para degustar el almuerzo, el cual no se quedó exento de uno que otro comentario de Naruto.

- Así.. que conoces a Ino Yamanaka, ¿de donde? – inquirió curioso el rubio

- Trabaja en el hospital central conmigo, se especializa en Pediatría. Y ustedes, por lo que pude entender, la conocen de la secundaria ¿no?

- Sí, éramos compañeros en la secundaria…- comenzó a relatar animado el rubio cuando Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja.

- Al parecer…no le gusta mucho hablar del pasado- murmuró Hinata

- A nadie le gustaría hablar del pasado si por una "calentura del momento" perdió a la única persona que lo quiso tal cual era.

- ¿Calentura del momento?- preguntó avergonzada. Naruto la observó y sonrió para luego continuar comiendo.

***o***

Tirado en su cama con la almohada sobre la cara, Sasuke intentaba sacarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de cierta pelirosa. Volvería con ella, de eso no había duda, pero empezaría de cero. Por eso necesitaba olvidar los recuerdos de aquellos años. Cerró los ojos pensando en la chica.

_-Sasuke-kun quiero un conejo, mira como ese que esta allí-le dijo divertida tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a la jaula donde el pequeño animalito dormía._

_- ¿Para qué quieres un conejo? Eres torpe y con tus capacidades de supervivencia, esa cosa no vivirá para ver el alba._

_- Sasuke-kun que malo eres…-le reprochó zafándose de la mano del chico._

_- Hmp, molesta.- soltó cuando la vio alejarse con sus amigas._

_- Teme ¿sabes lo que es tener tacto?- preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, con la vista fija en la pelirosa._

_- Dobe, tener tacto es no decir la verdad, yo pasó-desasiéndose de la mano del rubio y soltando un largo suspiro, entró en la tienda de animales._

**…_o…_**

_Llegando a la salida del centro comercial logró por fin divisar a sus amigos, mas concretamente la cabellera rosa y a su dueña que tenía una expresión de cabreo en su cara pero, claramente, sus ojos estaban sin el brillo habitual que los caracterizaba y una vez más Sasuke se preguntó ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que las demás no?. Con paso decidido llego hasta ella, que se reusaba a mirarlo._

_-Si se muere hoy en la noche tienes completamente prohibido llamarme a las 5 de la mañana- diciendo esto le entrego una pequeña masa de pelo blanco. La chica observó al animalito mientras sus ojos volvían a tener la vida que los hacia únicos y Sasuke, aunque se rehusara a admitirlo, supo que complacería todos los caprichos de esa molestia por el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada una vez mas._

Desertó a las 9 de la noche, con el sueño haciendo mella en él. Suspirando se sacó la polera y los pantalones para luego ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama.[uy salió verso xd]

- Molesta.

* * *

**Ya está, espero que les guste y blah, blah, blah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tardé algo en subir la continuación, pero mi papá nos sacó de vacaciones al mejor lugar de la vida xd y no lleve el pecé u.u y además este capitulo es algo mas corto que los demás ._. no lo merecen y yo soy una mala persona a la que deberían golpear virtualmente :B**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío y blah, blah, blah que lo disfruten**

**Love y Rocket.**

**

* * *

**

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y cuando te das cuenta ya estamos a finales de año, en plena víspera navideña y en una casa; mas bien un departamento; donde vive: una histérica rubia que amenaza con suicidarse si Papá Noel no le lleva de regalo un "macho men" en bolas y con un rosetón en el cuello. Una niña sordo-muda que quiere el jet y la casa de barbie y a barbie y mil otras barbaridades y que a penas ve un comercial en la televisión se pone a saltar como loca por la casa y una pobre chica, trabajadora que, aunque se esfuerce mucho, estas navidades perderá a una gran amiga a causa del suicidio por culpa de un Papa Noel, que no puede cumplir sus caprichos.

-Frentona, vamos cuéntame que te han parecido estos dos meses de trabajo junto a tu gran amiga Ino.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Solo contesta

- Pues han sido buenos, la verdad más que buenos. Estar en el Hospital me ha ayudado a despejarme de algunas cosas- confesó suspirando

- Y eso se lo debes a la mejor de las personas – sonrió la rubia haciendo ojitos

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora, Cerda?

- ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? – soltó apuntando hacia algún punto detrás de Sakura. Ésta, dispuesta a ver quién era se comenzó a girar- pero no mires que se dará cuenta…

- ¿Entonces, como quieres que lo vea?

- Imagínatelo!.

- Bien. ¿Qué con él?

- Lo quiero. Debajo de tu árbol, con un rosetón.- La pelirosa la observó con cara de " me estas jodiendo, no?"- Me lo merezco por ser una buena amiga.

- Ino, por favor. Ahora que Hinata se ofreció a cuidar de Akari en su casa y no tenemos que andar con ella, ¿me puedes acompañar a comprar el no sé que de barbie?

- Eres una egoísta ¿y qué pasa conmigo? ¿y mis necesidades? Se van por el…- calló, procesando lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- ¿Cerda?

- ¿No que Hinata cuidaría de Akari en tu departamento?

- Sí, pero un cambio de planes a último momento la obligó a llevarse a mi pequeña a su casa, ¿por qué?

- Nada- respondió sonriendo. Cuando llegue la hora de ir por Akari, Ino estaría en primera fila para observar su reacción al ver al padre de su hija, junto a su hija. "_Sakurita linda, a veces tu misma te armas tu propias trampas"_

***o***

Hinata observaba a su novio con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Desde que el rubio había puesto un pie en el departamento, que más bien parecía casa de lo amplio que era, su atención había sido en exclusiva para la pequeña que estaba cuidando.

-Naruto, por 8va vez. Akarí es sordo-muda. No te entiende lo que intentas decirle.

- Ne, Hinata-chan…ayúdame – y así continuaron cerca de 3 horas entre Hinata y Akari, enseñándole a Naruto el lenguaje de señas.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde y con una Akari dormida en el cuarto de Hinata, Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en su casa. Venía cargado con algunas bolsas que, según Naruto, eran todos regalos para él en estas navidades.

-Vamos teme, déjame ver que me compraste para navidad- se quejó intentado ver lo que contenía una de las bolsas.

- Aléjate Usuratonkashi.

- No importa, esperaré a que estés dormido. Hablando de eso, ¿ a qué no sabes quién está dormida en el cuarto de Hinat…- zaz. Un proyectil con la forma de un cojín voló hacia Naruto. Sasuke y el rubio observaron a la chica, que avergonzada bajaba la cabeza.

- Sasuke-kun, yo…ehm, estoy cuidando a una niña…y…la-la traje aquí, es la hija de una compañera del hospital, la hija, hija de Sa…

- No me interesa, mientras no me moleste, no me interesa de quien sea hija- soltó caminando hacia su habitación donde se encerró.

- ¿Hija de quién es?

- De…Sak…que te importa, me echaste al agua Naruto-kun.- se quejó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sillón donde minutos después se sentó su novio y se dedicó a pedirle disculpas.

***o***

Ino y Sakura salían de la juguetería con las manos llenas de bolsas de todos los tamaños en dirección a una cafetería. Estaban hambrientas, cansadas y ya empezaba a caer la noche, y con eso, un frio de los mil demonios y como se veía el cielo, vendría acompañado de su gran amiga, Nieve.

-Un capuccino-pidió la rubia, sacándose la bufanda y acomodándose en el asiento.

-Un latte y dos muffins- terminó la pelirosa, sentándose frente a su amiga- definitivamente ser madre es un cacho- suspiró derrotada

- Saku, hablas de Akari.

- Lo sé, yo amo a mi hija, ella es mis ojos, pero de verdad que es un cacho sobre todo para las tres fechas que nunca olvida.

- ¿Cuáles son esas?

- Navidad, su cumpleaños y el dia del niño.- sonrió. Ino la acompañó, pero algo llamó su atención detrás de su amiga.

- Pero si Dios sí hace milagros antes de navidad

- Ino tu no crees en Dios y no tengo idea de que mierda estás diciendo.

- Estoy diciendo que mires hacia tu espalda y veas quienes están allí- la pelirosa se giró y rápidamente volvió a su posición original con la cara roja como tomate y apretándose las manos.

- Ino, ni lo pienses porque sino yo…- tarde. Ino Yamanaka se ha caracterizado por lo directa que puede llegar a ser, así que, haciendo gala de su reputación, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a los dos muchachos que al verla se levantaron y la siguieron hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Mira Sakura, me encontré por casualidad con Sai y Gaara en una de las mesas cercanas a los baños, así que los invité a que nos acompañaran- sonrió maliciosa. Hace aproximadamente un mes, quizá menos, Gaara ha intentado tener una cita con Sakura, pero esta no ha querido aceptar.

- Hola feita- Sai la saludo, despeinándole el pelo y sentándose a lado de Ino

- Hola- Gaara se sentó junto a Sakura y pidió dos mocca- ¿cómo está Akari?

- Bien, ahora la cuida Hinata, mientras nosotras compramos sus regalos- sonrió la pelirosa algo nerviosa. No negaría que le gustaba ese chico. Era diferente a los demás, reservado y algo frio, pero Sakura amaba como se comportaba con su hija. Consintiéndola en todo, Gaara se había ganado el cariño de la pequeña, pero Sakura no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke ¿él sería igual a Gaara con la pequeña o se comportaría frío? O quizá se comportaría como lo hacía con ella, frío, pero siempre cuidándola. "_¿Qué te pasa Sakura, te engañó con Karin, no pienses en él"_, se recriminó, volviendo a la plática que mantenían los tres restantes.

***o***

- Al parecer se han retrasado- murmuró Hinata mientras ponía la mesa para tomar un aperitivo.

- Mira Hinata-chan, ya me entiende- contento le habló el rubio mientras mantenía una conversación con la pequeña Akari.

- Naruto-kun, déjala en una de las sillas y ve a buscar a Sasuke, dile que ya serviré el té- El rubio subió a la pequeña a una de las sillas y, poniéndole varios cojines para que se sentara, logro hacerla quedar a la altura ideal de la mesa.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la mesa, irrevocablemente giró su cabeza para observar al intruso, mas bien LA intrusa de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Creí que para las 8 de la noche ya se habría ido.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Teme no seas malo, quizá su madre se retrasó por la congestión, en estas fechas todos están comprando los regalos y eso…

- Solo nos dice que tiene una madre irresponsable- miró a la niña nuevamente, esta lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro- sí, a ti te hablo renacuajo.

- Sasuke-kun, no te entiende.- el moreno miró a la chica ¿acaso esa enana tenía un retraso en el cerebro? Él la veía totalmente normal. Hinata adivinando sus pensamientos se apresuró en hablar- es sordo-muda.

El moreno se giró hacia la pequeña y se sentó luego en su puesto.

-Tu mamá es una bruja irresponsable- Naruto y Hinata lo observaron entre sorprendidos y divertidos, nunca se hubiesen imagina que Sasuke supiera el lenguaje de señas.

- Teme, ¿cómo …-

- Cuando éramos pequeños íbamos de vacaciones a una parcela de mis tíos. Mi primo era sordo-mudo.

-Ah…Teme ¿no crees que se parece a ti?- soltó Naruto sonriendo. Sasuke en cambio observó a la pequeña largamente.

- Cállate, Dobe.

-Bueno, ahora a comer.- llevaban algunos minutos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Hinata se levantó a ver quién era mientras los otros tres devoraban el pan con algún otro ingrediente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? Teme aun no entiendo muy bien- se desesperó Naruto viendo como Akari hacía gestos con sus manos.

- Ella quiere que le des la mantequilla- Naruto le dio la mantequilla a la pequeña, pero esta en vez de recibirla, se levantó de la mesa y corrió a abrazar a un chico que había aparecido en la sala.

- Hola Akari.- saludó el pelirrojo a la niña que saltó hacia sus brazos.

- Gracias Hinata, te lo agradezco mucho el haber cuidado de mi pequeña, como podría pa…-la voz de Sakura se cortó al ver a un rubio extrañamente familiar. Con miedo, lo observó sin querer quitar la vista de esos ojos azules, sabía lo que se encontraría a un lado de él. Serían unos ojos negros que definitivamente no debería volver a ver.- ¿Naruto?

- Sakura-chan!- el rubio se levantó y fue a abrazar a su antigua amiga, solo Dios sabe cuánto la extrañó. La pelirosa devolvió el abrazo con miedo de alzar los ojos.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos…

- No te enseñaron a saludar a las personas, sobre todo cuando estás en su casa?

- Creo que falté a esa clase, al igual que tu faltaste a la clase de "no engañar a tu novia" – soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Claramente lo dicho, demostró que aun le dolía aquel suceso, seguía siendo una piedra en el zapato para ella.

Sasuke la observó alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, dando claras muestras de haberse dado cuenta de la actitud de la pelirosa.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya, está comenzando a caer más nieve y Akari tiene que dormir…

- No sabía que tuvieras una hermana, creí que eras hija única- Sakura estuvo tentada a decirle que sí, era su hermana, pero ¿por qué decirle eso?

- No…no es mi hermana, Uchiha.- suspirando lo miró directamente, desafiándolo con la mirada- Akari es mi hija.

* * *

**Prometo que él próximo será algo mas largo.**

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

Soy mala persona, me ausente meses y por los problemas que tuve, pensé en no seguir la historia. Pero no podía dejarlos así, perdón. Si quieren hagan bullying mental contra mi :B

Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio, si lo fuera. Naruto sería Hokage, Sakura sería la madre de Akari y Sasuke no sería un padre ausente y seria un ANBU raíz.

Blah, blah, blah,…..love and rockets

Todo el cuarto quedó en silencio. La tensión era tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Gaara se sentía incomodo, algo le decía que nada saldría bien. Naruto no entendía como Sakura, SU Sakura-Chan era madre. Era su hermanita, era a quien debía proteger, era el ser mas intocable en su mundo. Hinata no sabía muy bien que sucedía, pero algo estaba sucediendo en la mente de los presentes y no era nada bueno.

Sasuke en cambio se mantenía impasible, mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada, desafiantes, invitándolo a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen, Sakura?- preguntó al fin con voz monótona.

- ¿Que dicen de qué?

- Hijos que se parecen al padre, honran a la madre. Y por lo que puedo observar – comentó mirando a la pequeña y luego a Gaara- tu hija no te honra demasiado.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, Gaara había cruzado la habitación y le había asestado un golpe en la quijada a un Sasuke más que cabreado que no tardó demasiado en responder con un golpe en el estomago, que desde su posición en el suelo, le favoreció bastante.

Sakura observó cada movimiento mientras su mente trabajaba a velocidad luz. ¿Estaba a caso diciéndole puta?. ¿Cuándo Gaara se había teletransportado al lado de Sasuke…y por qué ahora le costaba respirar?.

Click. Algo hizo conexión por fin en el cerebro de la muchacha.

-¡Gaara! – alarmada corrió hacia el chico bajo la atenta mirada de cierto pelinegro. Naruto se levantó de la silla de la que no se había movido desde la llegada de su amiga, tomó en brazos a Akari y luego tomó la mano de Hinata, llevándolas a una de las habitaciones.

-Tranquila…solo…-tomando una última bocanada de aire Gaara se levantó- ya estoy bien.

- Uchiha, eres despreciable, eres…

- Por qué no tomas a este imbécil y se te van a hacerle un hermano a tu hija, quizá en esta ocasión si se parezca al padre- Sasuke no alcanzó a formar su media sonrisa cuando Sakura le había volteado la cara de una bofetada.

Empujando a Gaara fuera del departamento, fue por su hija y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

*O*

Desde el momento en que salieron del departamento de Hinata hasta ahora, que se encontraban en el auto, que Sakura no se había molestado en echarlo a andar, reinaba un silencio que era cortado por una llorosa Akari que seguía asustada por lo ocurrido.

-Tranquila, ya paso…solo…¿Qué? ¿El techo del auto tiene goteras?- preguntó extrañada cuando una gota le dio en la mano mientras tranquilizaba a su hija.

- Sakura…estas llorando- susurrando, Gaara la abrazó con un brazo y con el otro acomodó a la pequeña.

- Siento tanto que hayas tenido que ver a Uchiha y siento que hayas sido víctima de su histeriqueo…yo…

- ¿Es el padre?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Desde que había entrado noto el gran parecido de la pequeña con ese idiota, no quiso decir nada porque pensó que Sakura diría algo, pero ante cualquier pronóstico ese imbécil la había llamado puta.- ese desgraciado te dejó embarazada y aun así tiene cara para decir…

- Sasuke nunca lo supo…- le cortó la pelirrosa esquivando la mirada- el me dejó antes de que yo misma supiera de mi embarazo.

- No crees que sería mejor que lo supiera.

- Algún día lo sabrá, de eso no hay duda. Pero tengo miedo…no quiero que me la quite…Akari es mi vida.

- Tranquila- besó su cabeza y le secó las lágrimas para luego sonreírle. Sabía que su objetivo de ser algo más que un amigo para Sakura había llegado a su fin, con la aparición de ese idiota, Gaara sabía que la pequeña Akari los volvería a unir, solo le quedaba comportarse como un buen amigo y apoyarla en todo lo que se le ocurriera.- Tu hija se quedó dormida- anunció con la pequeña en sus brazos- pásate al asiento de atrás, yo conduzco

Cuando Gaara y Sakura llegaron al departamento de la Haruno no podían creerlo que sus ojos veían. Si bien Sakura y Gaara pensaron que Ino y Sai estarían haciendo algo que no se puede clasificar como moral, no esperaron a ver lo que ahora sucedía.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- preguntó enojada la pelirrosa mientas intentaba no pisar lo que había en el suelo.- ¿Por qué mi departamento está lleno de cajas?

- Saku, solo compré algunas cosas para la casa- se excusó la rubia mientras usaba a Sai como banco y ordenaba las cosas en una estantería.

- Ino…apenas y se puede caminar aquí

- No exageres, solo son unas poca cajas que ocupan un poco harto de espacio.

- Ino, hasta un mosquito se volvería claustrofóbico- bufó tomando una caja que decía "Lámpara de Lava"- para que mierda compraste una lámpara de lava.

- Pues…estaba en oferta.

- Ino Yamanaka, mas te vale que cuando vuelva de acostar a Akari esto ya no esté- bufando una serie de improperios en contra de su amiga se fue a su habitación.

- Ok, Gaara, Sai…ustedes van a ordenar. Yo iré a calmar a la fiera, si no vuelvo llamen a un domador.- sin más se fue siguiendo el camino que había tomado su amiga, dejando a un Gaara queriendo sacarle los ojos y a un Sai en condiciones parecidas, solo que el no quería precisamente sacarle los ojos.

*O*

- ¿Cómo se portó Akari en casa de Hinata?- sonriendo falsamente Ino se sentó al lado de la cama de la pequeña.

- Muy bien. Hinata adora a mi pequeña- contestó mientras terminaba de ponerle el pijama a la niña.

- ¿Y solo eso?

- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

- Solo curiosidad, ¿no te encontraste a nadie allí?…

- Cerda si lo que quieres es saber si vi a Naruto y a Sasuke, sí y te lo agradezco de todo corazón por haberme dicho que vivían con Hinata, de verdad, eres mi mejor amiga- contestó rodando los ojos y empujando a la rubia fuera de la habitación.

- Vamos frente de marquesina, dime ¿qué pasó?

- Ino…creo que es momento de hablar con Sasuke- La rubia observó a su amiga para luego abrazarla y desordenarle el pelo.

- Es tu decisión….pero Saku, sabes todo lo que esto va a desencadenar, ¿lo sabes, no?

- Ino, soy más inteligente que tu, obviamente lo sé.

- Si, eres tan inteligente que quedaste embarazada a temprana edad- sonrió triunfante cuando vio la sonrisa de la pelirosa desaparecer.

- Te odio.

- Es mutuo querida.

Sonriendo, ambas se fueron a la sala a ver cómo iba el orden que Gaara y Sai deberían haber hecho. Al llegar los vieron jugando con un mazo de cartas viendo cual hacía la torre más alta.

-Wouw que orden- soltó Ino irónica al ver que la sala seguía igual.

- Ponte a ordenar inmediatamente Ino, hablo enserio. Y ustedes dos, fuera de mi casa, mañana nos toca turno a los 4 y ya es tarde.

- Bueno Feita, pero no te enojes que las patitas de gallo se te marcan- Sai se levantó y se despidió de las chicas seguido de Gaara- nos vemos.

- Chao- contestaron al unísono las chicas

*o*

Sakura se encontraba en una de las salas de descanso del personal, durmiendo junto a Sai cuando el localizador de Sakura sonó. Sai que se encontraba al rincón de la cama estiró el brazo olvidando quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Auch!- se quejó la pelirosa desde el suelo mientras se sobaba la nariz, lugar donde Sai la había golpeado- es el mio, idiota.

Finalmente tomó su delantal y salió de la habitación rumbo a la recepción.

-¿Qué me tienes Shizune?- La muchacha la miró sonriendo y apuntó con la cabeza a un par de chicos que se encontraban, al parecer peleando, en el pasillo. Uno de ellos se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó, Naruto?

- Sakura-chan, el Dobe me empujó por la escalera y me quebré el pie- respondió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Uchiha?- preguntó preocupada mientras levaba al rubio a una de las salas seguida de cerca por el pelinegro.

- Se lo merecía.

- Pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza y tener una contusión o peor pudo haber…

- Cállate de una vez, molesta.- Sakura lo observó y por su mente pasó la macabra idea de lanzarle el bisturí que tenía sobre el mueble, y lo hubiese hecho si Hinata no abre la puerta con Akari en brazos.

Naruto las observó e inmediatamente estiró sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña- Dame, dame, dame!

-Naruto debes acostarte para revisarte el pie- El rubio le hizo caso a su amiga, pero se recostó con Akari en sus brazos- ¿Por qué la traes Hinata?

-Bueno, se aburría allá arriba, así que Ino me llamó para que la fuera a buscar y cuando salimos del ascensor te vimos entrar con Naruto y Sasuke y Akari quería estar con Naruto- soltó la ojiperla rápidamente para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Al menos le había salida una oración completa sin tartamudear.

- Okey, ahora Uchiha fuera de aquí, estorbas y la sala de espera es afuera.

- Y seguro que ese humano en pequeño no estorba.

- Pues…no. Tu presencia, tu hostilidad y tu al completo son un estorbo aquí asi que sales o llamo a seguridad.

- O mejor llama al pelirrojo ese, el supuesto "padre" de la enana, ¿no se sintió herido cuando se dio cuenta que le metiste los cuernos con otro?

- LARGATE DE UNA VEZ… Y YA QUE TANTO TE IMPORTA, AKARI NO ES HIJA DE GAARA – a medida que Sakura aumentaba el tono de voz se acercaba a grades zancadas a Sasuke-. ¿POR QUÉ NO TE ACERCAS MÁS Y OBSERVAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE MI PEQUEÑA ES T….

-Timida…-todos se giraron a observar a la recién llegada- si es timida, así que mejor e la llevo

- Ino …

- Saku, tu escándalo matrimonial se escucha hasta el tercer piso, porque mejor no lo dejan para mañana. Es navidad y están invitados a pasarla en nuestro departamento.

- Yo te quiero Ino, pero tu boca está abierta, salen sonidos de ella y como nos podemos dar cuenta eso nunca es bueno- ignorando a todos tomó a su hija y salió de allí.

- Okey, mañana a las 8 en nuestro departamento, ahora a calmar a la bestia- Ino salió de la sala dejando a los dos muchachos junto a Hinata, la cual permanecía con la cabeza gacha en señal de culpabilidad. Sakura le había contado todo hace unos días y por mas que quería decirle a Sasuke que la pequeña era su hija, no podía, se lo prometió a Sakura.

- Hinata, dime todo lo que sepas- La muchacha alzó la cabeza y observó a Sasuke, cuanto la conocía, mal que mal eran primos, los mas cercanos.

- Ehm…yo…no..no pudo…

- Yo me largo, te las arreglas Usuratonkashi.

*o*

Sakura daba vueltas como un león enjaulado alrededor de su pieza, hace algunas horas que habían vuelto del trabajo y aun no entendía por qué Ino la interrumpió en su nada sutil declaración de paternidad.

-No me golpees- soltó rápidamente la rubia cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No era el momento

- Tu que sabes, Ino.

- ¿Querías que todo el hospital se enterara que Sasuke Uchiha, el gran empresario, el mas famoso de Japon, el mas prestigioso, dejó embarazada a una simple enfermera y que luego huyo como un cobarde? – Sakura la observó, Ino tenía razón, a pesar de "odiarlo" no podía, no sería capaz de arruinarle su carrera.

- Pero tiene que saberlo, Ino.

- ¿Por qué?. Saku, no es necesario.

- Sí lo es Ino.

- No

- Ino, no sabes como se siente que Akari te pregunte donde está su papá- la rubia observó a la chica para luego bajar la mirada avergonzada- no sabes lo que me duele decirle que su padre está lejos. Y ahora que Sasuke volvió a aparecer…no es por mi…es ella. Akari tiene derecho de conocer a su padre…

- Y si Sasuke no la quiere…

- Si eso pasa me iré a Inglaterra con mis padres, Akari nunca sabrá que Uchiha es su apellido y no le colgaré un problema a Sasuke.

- Saku, linda…piénsalo un poco…

- Mañana a primera hora se lo diré.

- No

- Ino no trates de detenerme…

- Okey, pero si sale mal, me llevas a Inglaterra contigo- sin más se giró y salió de la habitación.

- Solo somos tu y yo pequeña- sonrió la chica a la pequeña que la observaba desde el suelo.- es hora de dormir- anunció ayudándose con el lenguaje de señas.

- Mamá ¿crees que Santa me traiga lo que le pedi en mi deseo?.

- Claro, solo si se lo pediste con el corazón- Sakura sonrió a la pequeña que le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Y asi a papi le dan miedo las alturas o los renos?- Sakura la observó conteniendo las ganas de llorar, definitivamente Akari necesitaba un padre, sobre todo ahora que ella trabajaba y era casi una madre ausente.

- Papi no le teme a las alturas, tampoco a los renos. Papi es valiente.

- ¿Papi me quiere?

- Sí….-la cargó y la llevó a su habitación donde la dejó dormida. Al salir no pudo evitar llorar. Si Sasuke no quería a Akari entonces no sabía que hacer.

La historia fue pensada para ser corta y de avance rápido, cualquier cosa me dicen y cambio lo que no les guste.

Perdon por el casi nulo papel de Akari, pero por un momento pensé en enviarla al hospital por una infección, pero es adorable y asi que solo la dejé en el anonimato.


	5. Chapter 5

Se que me demoré un kilo en actualizar y como recompensa va el otro capitulo rapidito, ya los tenia listo ambos para recompensarlos por la espera.

NADA DE LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES MIO, SI ASÍ FUERA, OROCHIMARU NO SERÍA UN PEDÓFILO EN POTENCIA, SERÍA UN ESQUIZOFRENICO.

Blah, blah, blah…..love and rockets

Vamos Sakura, que tan dificil puede ser decir la verdad…

Flash back.

_Caminaba en silencio junto a Sasuke, ese día habían decidido salir con los demás a un parque de diversiones, pero Sakura hacía todo menos divertirse._

_-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- soltó el pelinegro ya harto de la actitud de la chica_

_- Nada_

_- No estás siendo molesta, algo te pasa. Dímelo_

_- Es que…yo…ehm, no tengo dinero para ir al viaje que está organizando la escuela- Sasuke la observó, Sakura era tan inocente que al mentir hasta el más tonto podía darse cuenta de que lo hacía._

_- Pero Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, yo te prestaré dinero.- Mejor dicho, cualquiera que no fuera Naruto se daría cuenta._

_- N…no Naruto, gracias._

_- Pero Sakura-chan…_

_- Déjala Naruto, ya todos estamos camino a la rueda de la fortuna, asi que dejemos a los tortolos._

_Rato después Sakura y Sasuke se encontraba en la cima de la rueda._

_-Ahora dime _

_- Nada…_

_- No me mientas, no sabes hacerlo_

_- La manzanita…-susurró la chica comenzando a lagrimear. Sasuke la observó para luego suspirar y abrazarla. Sakura escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su chico._

_- ¿Qué le pasó a la bola de pelos?_

_- La manzanita se murió…Sasuke tenias razón, no puedo cuidar de un conejo…_

_- Shhhh…al menos duró 7 meses, creí que moriría a la semana- sonrió luego de escuchar una pequeña risa de la chica_

Fin del flash back

Sakura llegó a la recepción donde había dos muchachas, ambas parecían ser amables.

-Ehm..hola. Estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha.

- El señor Uchiha solo atiende si tienes cita

- Es que de verdad es urgente- pidió con cara de cachorro mojado

- Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo. Si quieres puedes esperarlo.- Sakura ya se había dado por vencida cuando una conocida voz hizo que ambas mujeres observaran a la puerta.

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto-kun- la chica se acercó a su amigo, que venía en una silla de ruedas y un yeso en su pie derecho- ¿cómo está el pie?

- Bien, creo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quiere hablar con el señor Uchiha, pero le dije que…- habló la recepcionista pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

- Sakura es bienvenida aquí siempre que quiera, vamos, yo te llevo- la pelirosa

- Gracias Naruto y gracias…

- Chiharu-respondió la recepcionista sonriendo.

Sakura y Naruto subieron al ascensor sin pronunciar palabra, en pocos minutos Sasuke sabría la verdad y no podía mas con sus nervios.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué hablaras con el Dobe?

- Naruto, no te enseñaron a no meterte en lo que no te incumbe?

- Es que si me incumbe

-¿por qué?

- Se que terminaran peleándose o se que Sasuke terminará gritándote y tu terminaras llorando.

- Naruto…- no terminó su frase ya que el ascensor se detuvo, dejando entrar a un Sasuke con un capuccino en la mano, este la observó largamente y luego al rubio sonriendo de lado.

- Veo que de verdad me pasé

- Si, tonto

- Haruno- "saludó" Sasuke

- Sas…Uchiha, tengo quee hablar contigo.

- No tengo tiempo.

-Es imperativo que hable contigo

- Pues no quiero hablar ahora ni mañana, quizá la próxima semana.

- Sasuke es de verdad muy, muy importante- El rubio observó a su amiga, su tono era urgente y Sasuke también se dio cuenta de eso, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a su oficina el buscador de Sakura sonó- mierda, ahora no- murmurando observó el aparato- ehm..diablos. Uchiha…ahm, será para otra- presionó el botón del piso mas cercano y bajo para tomar otro ascensor y salir del edificio.

*o*

Corriendo entró al hospital donde todo era un caos, víctimas de un accidente automovilístico estaban en camillas en el pasillo. En vísperas de navidad, este había sido el peor choque.

-Haruno, ve a la 15, ahora!- rápidamente se dirigió a la sala 15 donde un chico gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Hinata la observó y Sakura se puso manos a la obra- Sakura, toma las muestras de sangre

- Pero deberían tranquilizarlo

- Los antibióticos no hacen efecto, hazlo- la pelirosa tomo la aguja lista para hacer lo que le demandaban mientas Gaara y Sai intentaban inmoviliza al paciente, cuando Sakura logró tomar la muestra el paciente se movió bruscamente haciendo que la chica se pinchara la mano con la aguja- Haruno ya sabes que hacer en estos casos, lávate y aprieta unos minutos, luego vea hacerte los exámenes de VIH, sal de aquí.

Sakura estaba en el baño del servicio haciendo lo que la doctora le mandó. Lloraba, tenía miedo de hacerse los exámenes y que le dieran positivos, tenía miedo de dejar a Akari sola. Por la puerta entró Tsunade.

-Hazte los exámenes y ve a casa, tomate el día libre. Es preferible eso a que andes infectada contagiando a lo pacientes.

- Yo no…

- Son accidentes Sakura, no te lamentes, a cualquiera le pudo pasar

- No quiero perder mi empleo.

- Hasta no tener los resultados tienes libre

*o*

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda.

Sakura se encontraba en su casa haciendo el aseo para la cena de navidad mientras pensaba en su problema mas reciente, los exámenes de sida que no se hizo por miedo al resultado.

-Mierda…- y por tercera vez en la semana, lloró.

Luego de varias horas de ordenar, cocinar, llorar, decorar y llorar, Sakura terminó con los que hacerse del hogar, Ino y Akari ya habían llegado y lo invitados llegarían en una hora.

-´¿Cómo me veo?- observó a su rubia amiga con su ultimo modelito. Era una autentica falsificación idéntica del modelito que llevó la novia del primo del cuñado del amigo de Tom Felton cuando inauguraron el Parque Temático de Harry Potter. Es decir, un lindo vestido pegado al cuerpo de color magenta con tiras y adornados con motivos orientales.

-Bien- aprobó la Haruno- en realidad te vez fabulosa. Ahora es mi turno de usar el baño. ¿Puedes ver a Akari y vestirla?

- Claro, ve con Dios.- sonrió la rubia cuando su joven amiga le hizo un no muy decente gesto con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

- Hola preciosa- Akari sonrió y se acercó a Ino para abrazarla

- Tia hoy viene santa – la pequeña emocionada aplaudió mientas Ino reía y buscaba en los cajones aquellos jeans negros y esa remera de las chicas superpoderosas que Sakura le había comprado a su hija para la ocasión.

- Sí, hoy viene Santa- gesticuló comenzando a vestir a la pequeña.

Rato después las tres mujeres de la casa se encontraban en la sala esperando a que los invitados llegaran, los cuales decidieron llegar TODOS juntos.

-Yo voy- Ino se levantó a abrir mientras Sakura y Akari seguían con el twister que habían comenzado hace algunos minutos. Cuando los invitados llegaron, pudieron ver como una Sakura enroscada entre un brazo y una pierna de la pequeña hacía esfuerzos por alcanzar el color verde con su mano derecha. Tanto Naruto, Sai, Ino y Hinata rieron de buena gana mientras que Gaara y Sasuke solo disimulaban una sonrisa. Sakura los miró y sonrió.

- ¿Nos podrían ayudar?, Si me muevo un poco aplastaré a Akari- Sasuke que era el mas cercano, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras que Hinata intentaba desenrollar los pies de Sakura de las manos de Akari- Al fin, y se me había empezado a acalambrar el pie. Uchiha, dame a mi hija.

- Parece estar a gusto conmigo- Sakura miró a su pequeña y vio como esta jugueteaba con los mechones de pelo de Sasuke, comparándolos con los suyos.

- Serviré la cena- bufando se fue a la cocina, donde Hinata llego rato después para ayudarla.

- Sakura…te hi…hiciste la prueba…- la peliazul esperó sin obtener respuesta.

- El pavo esta sabroso – Sakura sacó el pavo del horno y fue a la mesa seguida de Hinata.

- Tienes que hacerlo Sakura…

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Un examen, Naruto.

- Un examen…¿de qué?

- ¿No lo hiciste? – hanía determinados momentos en los que Sakura temía por su vida y esos eran cuando Ino se enfadaba y por lo que pudo notar, lo estaba, y bastante.

- Es navidad, coma…

- ¿Por qué mierda no te hiciste los exámenes?

- Ino quieres calmarte…

- NO

- Ino ¿de qué exámenes hablas? – preguntó intrigado Naruto, ni el ni Sasuke sabían de lo que hablaban y a decir verdad, QUERIAN saber.

- De nada, Naruto.

- Pasa que hoy hubo un accidente en el hospital y Sakura se enterró la aguja de un paciente y ahora no sabemos si esta cabeza hueca tiene sida o no porque la muy inteligente decidió no hacerse el examen.- Nauto observó a su amiga para luego, junto con Ino, regañarla por su estupidez. Sasuke en cambio solo la observó, algo en el se contrajo. ¿Sida?. ¿Sakura?, algo en esa oración estaba completamente malo

- ¿Por qué no te hiciste el examen? – la sala quedó en silencio, por primera vez en la noche Sasuke había hablado y no era para insultar a la chica.

- No te importa…

- Por la mierda, si no me importara no te lo preguntaría, ahora contesta- soltó exasperado con Akari aun en brazos, la que se sobresaltó un poco al ver el cambio de actitud de su cargador.

- No tengo porque hacerte caso a…

- ¿Por qué imbecilidad de tu parte no te hiciste los putos exámenes?

- Sasuke basta..

- No la trates así- Naruto e Ino le recriminaron al mimo tiempo casi gritándole pero se cortaron al oir la respuesta

- Tengo miedo.

- Sakurita…- Ino se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla pero Gaara la detuvo mientras Sai iba a una de las habitaciones quien sabe a que.

- Tengo miedo de que sea positivo…y Akari no tiene un padre que se haga cargo de ella cuando yo no esté y…

- Akari si tiene un padre- Sakura alzó la vista para observar a Ino, que, si las miradas matasen estaría diez mil metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Quién es el padre de Akari, Sakura-chan?

- Usuratoncachi, eres tan idiota. Yo soy el papá de Akari. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del gran parecido, no solo físico, hay actitudes en ella que son propias de los Uchiha…¿o me equivoco, Sakura?- Antes de que Naruto protestara se escuchó la voz de Sakura, temblorosa por el llanto.

- No, Akari no es tu hija, tu te fuiste con Karin y me dejaste antes de saber que ella existía, no vengas ahora a dártelas de un padre cuando no lo eres- Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar, fue su culpa haberse metido con Karin y fue una completa estupidez haber dejado a Sakura por esa puta, pero es hombre y como dicen la carne es débil. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que Akari tenía un parecido a el solo le quedó usar la mentira, decir que se había dado cuenta de la paternidad para que Sakura dijera de una vez por todas quien mierda fue el idiota de dejarla embarazada y huir como un cobarde, el mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pagar, pero cuando Sakura le confirmó algo para lo que no estaba preparado solo se quedó en silencio.

- Sakura, te amo- La pelirosa acalorada por la discusión con Sasuke se giró hacia Sai con la boca abierta, quien le metió un coton y lo pasó por su cavidad para tomar muestras de saliva- Mañana tendrás tus resultados, ahora comamos algo, me muero de hambre.

Sin más, Sai se sentó y los demás lo siguieron aun mareados por la escena del pelinegro. Nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema de Sakura/Akari/Sasuke, era cosa de ellos, ellos debían arreglarlo y luego todos podrían entrometerse.

Es tan extraño el capitulo, lo sé. Pero como ya lo dije, el fic es de avance rápido y vamos, que todos Sabemos que el genio de los Uchiha es eso, un genio y ya se había dado cuenta del parecido.

Ahora, aun no sé como va a continuar el problemilla de Sakura, el cual se me acorrió de la nada. ¿Sida? No sería malo y así esto tendía un giro triste :b xD


End file.
